The Secret: Past
by Chanbaek Defirelight
Summary: Matamu yang selalu menatapku dengan teduh, bibirmu yang selalu mengecup menenangkanku dan tanganmu yang selalu menyentuhku, aku tidak bisa melupakannya. "Aku selalu mencintaimu sampai jantungku tak berdetak." "Pembohong!" RnR...


**Cast**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Support Cast**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Lai Guanlin**

 **Genre**

 **Angst**

 **Drama**

 **Rate**

 **M**

.

.

.

 **HAPPY READING...**

.

.

 **CHAPTER 1**

-

-

-

-

-

 ** _Sepasang pengantin yang sempurna saling berucap janji suci dengan suara yang siapapun mendengarnya akan ikut tersenyum bahagia. Sepasang pengantin itu saling menyematkan cincin di jari manis dengan senyuman yang begitu bahagia terukir di bibir mereka, hingga pagutan lembut dari keduanya menjadi moment yang begitu manis._**

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari seorang wanita yang kini duduk di kursi makan dengan kedua tangan memijit pelan pelipisnya. Rumah besarnya nampak sunyi bahkan deru nafasnya hampir terdengar. Namun ditengah-tengah lamunannya terdengar pintu yang dibanting oleh seseorang dan ia tahu betul siapa pelakunya.

Seorang anak laki-laki dengan seragam sekolahnya berjalan kearea dapur dengan raut wajah datarnya seperti biasa yang selalu ia tunjukan dihadapan wanita itu.

Anak laki-laki itu membuka lemari es dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dan langsung meminumnya tanpa mempedulikan wanita yang tengah menatap kearahnya.

 **Blammm...**

Ia membanting pintu lemari es, "Guanlin, bisakah kau tidak membanting sesuatu?"

Wanita itu tidak membentaknya namun dengan nada sedikit tinggi, sedangkan Guanlin ia hanya berdecak mendengarnya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan wanita itu yang memijit pelan pelipisnya. Terdengar helaan nafas beratnya _lagi_ , pertanda ia memikul beban yang cukup berat. Dan...

 **Blammm...**

Guanlin membanting pintu kamarnya, ia langsung melempar tas miliknya kesembarang arah dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja ketempat tidur. Kedua matanya menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan kosongnya.

 **Drrrtt... Drrrtt...**

Namun ditengah-tengah lamunannya terdengar dering ponsel miliknya. Ia merogoh ponsel yang berada di saku seragamnya dan menjawab panggilan itu.

 **[Ada apa?]**

 **[Ayo kita pergi ke restoran yang baru saja dibuka.]**

 **[Aku malas!]**

 **[Ayolah, kami sudah ada didepan gerbang rumahmu.]**

Guanlin berjalan kearah jendela kaca dan ia bisa melihat sebuah mobil merah terparkir tepat didepan gerbang rumahnya.

 **[Baiklah.]**

 **Pippp...**

Sambungan telepon itupun diputus secara sepihak. Guanlin langsung mengganti pakaiannya dengan tergesa dan keluar dari kamarnya. Namun saat ia menuruni anak tangga, suara seorang wanita menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Guanlin, kau mau kemana bahkan kau baru saja pulang dan kau sudah mau pergi lagi?"

Guanlin berdecih dengan pertanyaan wanita itu, "Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan ku?"

"Tentu aku peduli, kau anak ku!"

Anak laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum miring, "Ck.. jangan pernah mengurusi hidupku, karena bagiku eomma itu sudah mati!"

Wanita itu langsung terdiam dengan lontaran anaknya yang membuat dadanya terasa berdenyut sakit dan menyesakkan, ia merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Guanlin hendak membawa langkahnya kembali, namun ia menoleh kearah wanita yang tengah menatap kosong kearahnya "Bersikaplah seperti biasanya seolah-olah aku tidak ada didunia ini."

Guanlin melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan wanita itu dengan posisi yang sama dan tatapan yang sama. Namun saat ia keluar dari rumahnya lagi-lagi seseorang menghentikan langkah kakinya, "Kau mau kemana, Guanlin?"

"Hanya keluar sebentar, appa."

"Baiklah." Guanlin melanjutkan langkahnya kearah gerbang dengan senyuman miringnya saat mendengar ucapan singkat yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki itu.

.

"Aku membutuhkan air hangat untuk mandi." namun wanita yang masih berdiri mematung dengan tatapan kosongnya bahkan tidak menyahutinya.

"Baekhyun, aku berbicara padamu. Apa kau tidak mendengarku?" laki-laki itu berteriak membuat wanita yang tengah melamun langsung terlonjak kaget.

"Kai..."

"Aku lelah pulang bekerja dan kau... Kau malah membuatku kesal." sebelah tangannya mencengkram wajah Baekhyun membuat wanita itu berdesis nyeri, "Aku muak, kau tidak berguna!" desisnya dan melepaskan cengkraman itu dengan kasar, membuat Baekhyun terhuyung kebelakang. Baekhyun memegangi wajahnya yang terasa sakit karena ulah suaminya, kedua mata sipit miliknya hanya menatap kepergian Kai ke lantai atas yang meninggalkannya. "Kau menyakitiku, Kai."

.

.

"Loey Resto." gumam Guanlin membuat kedua sahabatnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, ini adalah restoran italy dan baru saja dibuka jadi kita bisa mendapatkan diskon disini." Guanlin berdecak mendengarnya, "Kau memalukan!"

Namun keempat anak laki-laki itu akhirnya membawa langkahnya masuk kedalam restoran yang terlihat elegant. Bahkan restoran itu nampak dipenuhi oleh pengunjung. "Kita tidak mendapat tempat, lebih baik kita pulang."

Ketiga sahabatnya hanya menghela nafasnya, niatnya untuk berburu makanan yang enak namun murah akhirnya gagal. Mereka hendak melangkah pergi namun suara lowbass yang menyapa keempatnya, membuat mereka mengurungkan niatnya. "Apa kalian tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk?" laki-laki itu menyapa dengan ramah, keempat anak laki-laki itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ayo, kalian akan mendapatkannya." keempatnya saling pandang dan langsung tersenyum lebar namun Guanlin hanya meresponnya dengan memutar bolamatanya. Mereka mengikuti langkah kaki lebar yang berjalan didepannya, "Bukankah dia laki-laki tampan?" bisik salahsatu dari keempat anak laki-laki itu yang diangguki oleh dua sahabatnya, namun tidak dengan Guanlin ia hanya menatap punggung tegap yang berjalan didepannya.

"Nah kalian bisa duduk disini dan menikmati pemandangan malam sepuas kalian."

"Woahhhh..."

"Memalukan." decak Guanlin dengan memutar bolamatanya. Sedangkan laki-laki tinggi dengan telinga lebarnya hanya terkekeh saat mendengar pekikan dari tiga anak laki-laki itu.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri dijendela kaca memandangi langit malam yang hitam, namun terlihat indah saat cahaya bulan dan ribuan bintang menerangi malamnya. Sedangkan Kai ia duduk diatas ranjang dengan punggung yang ia sandarkan dibahu ranjang tengah fokus menatap laptop dan beberapa lembar kertas dihadapannya. "Ini sudah malam, apa kau tidak mengkhawatirkan Guanlin?"

"Dia anak laki-laki."

"Aku tahu, tapi dia baru berusia lima belas tahun Kai. Tidak seharusnya dia berkeliaran larut malam seperti ini."

"Bukankah anak itu sudah biasa keluar malam?"

"Kai..."

"Berhentilah mengoceh, aku sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan ku!" laki-laki itu mulai berteriak kembali. "Kau... Seharusnya kau bisa mengurus anak itu!"

.

.

Jalanan kota Seoul sudah hampir sunyi karena waktu bahkan sudah menunjukan pukul 01.45 pagi, semua orang tengah tertidur lelap dibawah selimut hangatnya. Namun Guanlin, anak laki-laki itu masih berjalan dengan sesekali ia menendang kaleng kosong dihadapan kakinya. Hingga tanpa disadarinya ia menendang kaleng kosong itu tepat mengenai punggung segerombolan orang yang tengah berbincang. "Sialan, siapa yang sudah menendang kaleng kosong kearahku?" teriak salahsatu orang dari segerombolan orang itu.

Guanlin yang merasa ditatap oleh beberapa orang itu, akhirnya langsung melarikan diri. "Bocah sialan mau kemana kau?"

Akhirnya terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran dipagi hari, Guanlin dengan sekuat tenaga terus berlari menjauh dari tujuh orang yang mengejarnya. "Sialan, mereka lari sangat cepat."

 **Tinnnnnnn...**

"Astaga." orang-orang yang mengejar Guanlin pun langsung berbalik dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk terus mengejarnya.

"Apa aku menabrak seseorang?" ia langsung keluar dari mobilnya dengan tergesa dan benar saja seorang anak laki-laki tengah merintih kesakitan. "Astaga, kita harus kerumah sakit." namun anak itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak perlu."

Guanlin mencoba untuk bangkit dengan rintihan nyerinya karena bagian lengannya terluka. "Aku harus bertanggung jawab."

Namun Guanlin tidak menghiraukannya, ia membawa langkahnya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti, saat ia merasakan bahunya dicekal oleh sosok yang sudah menabraknya. "Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau ku bawa ke rumah sakit. Aku akan membelikan obat untuk lukamu."

.

.

Baekhyun masih belum tertidur, kedua mata sipitnya masih terjaga dengan sesekali ia menatap jam dinding yang tergantung dan terus berdetak. Sedangkan suaminya ' _Kai_ ' laki-laki itu sudah tertidur lelap sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Wanita itu terus berjalan kesana kemari menatap kearah luar lewat jendela kaca kamarnya. Hingga kecemasannya hilang saat ia melihat anak laki-lakinya berjalan dari arah gerbang. Baekhyun langsung membawa langkahnya dengan setengah berlari keluar dari kamarnya, "Darimana saja ka... Ada apa dengan lenganmu?" Baekhyun berucap dengan nada khawatirnya, saat ia melihat lengan anaknya yang terluka.

"Ck, bukankah sudah ku bilang jangan pernah mempedulikan ku!" desisnya.

"Eomma..." Baekhyun bahkan belum selesai berbicara, namun Guanlin melangkah pergi meninggalkan wanita itu _kembali_.

.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar Guanlin sangat pelan dan disana ia bisa melihat anak laki-lakinya sudah tertidur lelap. Baekhyun tersenyum sendu melihat wajah polos anaknya saat tertidur, berbanding terbalik dengan wajah datar yang selalu Guanlin tunjukan padanya. Kedua mata sipit Baekhyun menatap luka dilengan Guanlin, "Kenapa kau bisa terluka dan bahkan kau tidak mengobati lukamu?"

Baekhyun mengambil obat luka yang Guanlin bawa dengan tetesan bening yang mulai menetes melewati pipi mulusnya.

"Eomma mungkin bisa menyembuhkan luka dilengan mu. Tapi eomma tahu, eomma tidak akan pernah bisa mengobati luka dihatimu." Baekhyun mulai terisak, namun dengan sekuat tenaga ia meredam isakannya dengan menggigit bibir tipis bawahnya.

Baekhyun dengan perlahan dan sangat lembut mengobati luka Guanlin, membuat anak itu melenguh didalam tidurnya. Luka itu Baekhyun balut dengan perban dengan tetesan airmata yang terus mengalir melewati pipinya, "Maafkan eomma."

Sebelum Baekhyun keluar dari kamar anaknya, ia mengecup kening Guanlin cukup lama.

.

.

.

.

.

Hingga pagi menjelang, seorang laki-laki baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Hal pertama yang selalu menjadi pemandangan dipagi harinya adalah sebuah frame yang berada diatas meja nakas. Ibu jarinya mengelus sosok wanita didalam poto itu, "Seharusnya aku membuang mu."

Hingga beberapa detik setelah memandangi poto itu, ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka tirai kamarnya cukup lebar. Ditengah-tengah menikmati pemandangan paginya, terdengar dering ponsel miliknya.

 **Drrrtt... Drrrtt...**

Sudut bibirnya langsung terangkat, saat satu nama tertera dilayar ponsel miliknya.

 **[Selamat pagi, chagi.]**

 **[Selamat pagi kembali, Yeolie. Kau mau sarapan bersama ku?]**

 **[Aku akan kesana dalam waktu lima belas menit.]**

 **[Baiklah, aku menunggumu.]**

 **Pippp...**

.

.

Guanlin yang baru saja terbangun langsung menatap lengan terlukanya yang sudah terbalut oleh perban. Hanya ada raut wajah datar tanpa senyuman sedikitpun yang ia tunjukan.

Sedangkan dilantai bawah Baekhyun tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya. Kai, laki-laki itu sibuk membaca koran dengan secangkir kopi hitam panas dihadapannya.

"Guanlin, kemarin malam terluka." Baekhyun tiba-tiba berucap, membuat Kai langsung menolehkan tatapannya. "Karena kau tidak becus mengurusnya!"

Bukan, bukan jawaban seperti itu yang ingin didengar oleh Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau selalu menyalahkan ku?" lirih wanita itu.

"Apa harus aku yang mengurusnya?" bentak Kai. "Aku sibuk bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mu dan anak ku. Aku lelah dengan pekerjaanku dan kau... Kau selalu membuatku muak!"

Tanpa disadari keduanya Guanlin menatap orangtuanya tanpa ekspresi dari lantai atas, kedua tangannya nampak mengepal dengan kuat.

.

.

"Apa yang kau masak selalu terasa lezat."

"Tentu, karena itu adalah keahlianku." sahut seorang wanita dengan kekehannya.

"Chanyeolie, saat kita sudah menikah. Kita akan masak bersama setiap pagi dan itu akan terlihat menyenangkan bukan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan menatap wajah wanita cantik dihadapannya, "Kita akan menjadi pasangan sempurna."

Wanita itu tersenyum cantik dengan lontaran sederhana Chanyeol. Dan kini keduanya menikmati sarapan bersama dengan hangat.

Hanya sekitar setengah jam keduanya menikmati sarapannya. Dan kini keduanya tengah menikmati paginya dengan saling berpelukan diatas sofa dengan layar datar yang tampak menyala. "Bukankah dia tampan?"

"Ish, apa kau tidak sadar jika kau tengah memuji laki-laki lain dihadapan orang yang kau cintai?"

Wanita itu terkekeh, "Oh Sehun memang pantas jadi seorang model. Dia tidak hanya berbakat di dunia modelling, tapi dia berbakat dalam hal apapun. Tapi..."

"Tapi?" ulang Chanyeol.

Wanita itu berbisik tepat ditelinga Chanyeol, membuat laki-laki itu membolakan matanya.

.

.

Sesampainya didalam kelas, tiga sahabatnya langsung menyerbu Guanlin dengan pertanyaan yang sama mengenai luka dilengannya. Namun anak laki-laki itu hanya menyahutinya dengan santai, membuat salahsatu dari mereka berdecak dengan sahutan santai yang keluar dari mulut Guanlin.

"Siapa yang sudah menabrak mu?"

"Aku tidak berkenalan dengan orang itu." decaknya. "Tapi, aku seperti pernah melihatnya di televisi."

Ketiganya saling tatap dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Jadi yang menabrak mu adalah seseorang yang terkenal, begitu maksudmu?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak peduli."

Setelah beberapa menit perbincangan bersama ketiga sahabatnya, Guanlin menatap lurus kearah lapangan sekolah dengan tatapan kosongnya. Ia mengingat kembali apa yang selalu ia lihat dan ia dengar dengan jelas. Isi kepalanya selalu merekam kejadian itu tanpa bisa ia lupakan. Hingga tanpa sadar Guanlin menghela nafas beratnya, membuat ketiga sahabatnya lagi-lagi bertanya.

.

.

 ** _Dua orang remaja berbeda jenis kelamin dengan seragam sekolahnya berlari bersama dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam. Keduanya tertawa menikmati udara sore yang menyejukan di Sungai Han. Hingga keduanya menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas rumput hijau dengan saling menatap satusama lain. Nafasnya nampak terengah-engah dengan tawa kecil yang terdengar dari keduanya._**

 ** _"Lihatlah langit itu."_**

 ** _"Ada apa dengan langit itu?"_**

 ** _"Langit itu terlihat indah seperti dirimu. Kau akan selalu terlihat indah dimataku, kau yang terindah."_**

Tetesan bening itu kembali keluar dari sudut mata sipitnya ditengah-tengah lamunannya. "Apa aku masih menjadi langit itu bagimu?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Terima saran dan kritik**

" ** _yang membangun_** ".

 **NO BASH... karena hati author itu sensitif ke Ceye.**

* _hwhwhw_

 **SEE YOU NEXT CHAP...**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya Readers... :)**


End file.
